


It's Not That Easy

by dirtythoughts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Loki is a father, Other, kid!Tony, psychiatrist!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtythoughts/pseuds/dirtythoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his girlfriend adopt a little kid named Tony. He's not a normal child. He's very special. And  rising him isn't a simple task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic needs a little introduction, as it's the whole new situation .  
> Psychiatrist , Dr. Loki Laufeyson with his partner, adopted one of his patients , Tony. Tony is 7 years old . A year before he was taken from his parents , they bullied him mentally and physically. Toddler had anxiety disorders , and immediately after taking him away from home he stopped talking . During psychotherapy between Loki and Tony there has strong emotional bond created , which was the main reason of adoption. When he started to live with Loki and Fiona , after some time he started to speak . He used only single words or very short sentences , but Loki thought it's still a huge improvement .  
> Tony lived with Loki and Fiona for more than five months and they both have come to see that raising a child as unique as this little one is not so simple.

It was 10pm when the phone rang. It was Fiona .  
" Yes? " he responded with undisguised weariness in his voice. He was spending already the third hour on reading a file of one of his patients and he couldn't figure him out.  
" Loki, when will you be at home? " Her voice was clearly worried .  
" Soon. I'm already finishing, baby. Something happened? "  
" Tony does not want to go to sleep. He's sitting on his bed and looking at me . Said that he doesn't want to eat , drink, go to the toilet or to listen to stories. He wants you to kiss him good night. "  
Loki sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
" All right . Tell him I'll be in 15 minutes . "  
"Okay . I made a dinner for you . "  
" Thanks. See you darling . "

That happened very often. Tony refused certain activities such as eating or sleeping until he sees Loki. He then says "Kiss, Loki" and points on his forehead , or " Loki food" and points to the food to show that he wants Loki to eat with him.  
For Fiona it's difficult and very painful at times . It seemed to her that Tony will never love her as he loves Loki. She had to call and ask him to come from work because she could not cope with Tony. Just like now .

Loki got into the car and drove home . He definitely spent too much time at work today. Drops of rain slapping against the front window only increased his fatigue and irritation.  
When he entered the apartment , he pulled his shoes off and went straight to Tony's room.  
He found the boy in Fiona's arms and she was stroking his hair. She whispered that he did not have to worry, that Loki's coming .  
When the man came closer, Tony looked up and grinned.  
"Hello big boy ," said Loki leaning forward and kissing his forehead, and right after that, Fiona 's cheek.  
He crouched down beside the bed and asked, " How was your day? " he stroked little Tony's hair and smiled warmly.  
" Good" said the boy, still sitting on Fiona's lap.  
" Good? Glad to hear that "  
" Tony drew a cat today, " Fiona said with a smile.  
" Seriously ? You're a little artist Tony? "  
"No."  
" No ? "  
" Big " said a boy pulled his hands high above his head , illustrating how much of an artist he was .  
" Ahh , I see. You're a great artist .Can the great artist go to sleep finally? "  
"Yes," Tony nodded.  
" All right. And now you can let Fiona go and lie down, okay? "  
"Okay" with these words Tony freed from Fiona's embrace and laid his head on the pillow. She got up, kissed the boy and left the room.  
Tony stared at Loki with his chocolate eyes when he sat on the edge of the bed .  
"You are a very smart boy, Tony . Fiona and I love you very much , you know? "  
He nodded.  
"That's good " Loki smiled and leaned over to kiss the soft , fragrant child's hair.  
" Good night "  
Tony again just nodded and closed his eyes. After a moment, he was deeply asleep .  
Loki went out of the room without closing the door and went into the kitchen , where he found Fiona .  
He embraced her and kissed her lips hard , then sat down to eat his dinner.

" It's so hard Loki" Fiona sighed as they lay in bed , snuggled close to each other .  
" I know , I'm sorry, " he replied and hugged her tightly.  
" It's not like that, I want the best for him , but sometimes I panic when he doesn't want to eat. I feel like a bad mother then." she buried her face in the pillow .  
Loki rised his head to be able to see her .  
"Look at me baby "  
She did.  
"You are a wonderful mother. It's really not your fault that sometimes he doesn't listen to you . It's not even his fault. Do not worry about it so much. He'll grow out if this. Okay ? "  
He raised an eyebrow and she smiled through her tears .  
"Okay"  
He kissed her gently at first , then with more passion  
" You know that I will love you no matter what? " He said when he broke the kiss .  
" I know "  
Those were the last words that any of them said that night. They made love quietly and slowly, as if they had the whole time in the world, and then with a sound of rain drumming on the window gently, they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> God, this fic is so bad that it hurts . I couldn't put into words my feelings , so It's one great macabre , but I had to write it .  
> This short scene was in my head since I first read Crazy In Love . After a while I also realized that this is probably my fears about motherhood. I would like to have a child someday , but I'm afraid I won't be able to handle that . I am afraid that I will not be the mother I wanna be , or that I will , and it turns out that I just thought that I am the mother of , but in fact I'm not. I recently joined a strong maternal instinct and an encounter Frostiron with this left this mess :)


End file.
